Marché,conclu ?
by Watachi L desu
Summary: Draco propose un marché très serpentard à Hermione: soi elle couche avec lui, soi il dit à toute l'école qu'elle est vierge... Que va décider notre miss je sais tout ? Fic en cours d'écriture. Chap 5 prévu à la publication début Février 2015 .
1. Chapter 1

Hermione faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard. Baguette à la main, un lumos éclairant son chemin. Nous étions en plein mois de Décembre, à quelques jours des vacances de Noël. La jeune fille frissonnait, il faisait très froid, et elle avait hâte de regagner sa chambre. La Préfète en chef passa la tête dans une énième salle de classe, vérifiant qu'aucun élève ne rodait, satisfaite, elle passa à la salle suivante et ainsi de suite. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle fit un tour par le couloir menant aux cuisines, elle n'avait encore vu personne dans cette partie du château la nuit, très peu de personne connaissait l'accès aux cuisines de Poudlard. Remontant le col de son pull elle s'engagea dans le couloir où se trouvait le tableau à la coupe de fruits. Personne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner dans la chambre . Elle s'imaginait déjà se glissant dans les draps tièdes de son lit à baldaquin et prendre un livre sur sa table de chevet, quand elle entendit un éternuement. Elle s'arrêta et dirigea sa baguette afin de voir l'élève qui allait faire perdre des points à sa maison. Rien. Le couloir était vide. Peut être que la fatigue lui avait fait imaginer ce bruit ? Décidant que sa fatigue était en cause, elle reprit sa marche, mais l'oreille aux aguets. La jeune fille avait eu raison de tendre l'oreille car des bruits de pas -très légers- lui parvinrent. Elle fit semblant de ne rien avoir attendu et continua sa route, elle devait surprendre l'élève où sinon il s'échapperait, et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de courir cette nuit. Les bruits de pas semblaient la suivre. Elle s'en inquiéta quelques secondes, son cœur commençant à battre plus vite que la normale. Il était temps d'attraper cet élève . Elle se retourna vivement et jeta un sort d'entrave. Aucun bruit de chute ne lui parvint, son sort n'avait touché personne. Frustrée et légèrement agacée, elle avança dans le couloirs baguette à la main, elle était sure que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle quelques secondes plus tôt. N'y tenant plus elle s'adressa à l'obscurité

- Bon, ce jeu à assez duré. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir. Montrez vous tout de suite avant que je ne lance un sort bien plus puissant qui vous atteindra où que vous vous cachiez, ce qui, je me dois de le préciser, vous enverra à l'infirmerie pour une bonne semaine. Je compte jusqu'à trois .

La jeune fille espérait que l'élève se montrerai car, bien qu'elle connaisse le sort en question, elle n'avait pas précisé qu'il l'enverrai elle aussi à l'infirmerie pour une semaine, mais qu'il dévasterai également le couloir, et elle était certaine de deux choses. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser un tel sort, et si elle le faisait, la directrice ne serait, pas contente, mais alors pas contente du tout .

- Je vous aurai prévenue,…un...

La Préfète en chef tandis l'oreille, mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, pas même celui d'une respiration.

- Deux,…

La brune Gryffondor plissa les yeux et pointa sa baguette vers la gauche, il lui semblait distinguer une silhouette.

- Trois,…

Ce mordant les lèvres, la jeune fille hésita, puis, pointant sa baguette vers ce qui lui semblait être une silhouette, s'apprêta à lancer le sort, qui elle en était sure lui vaudrait au moins 100 points retirés à sa maison. Réfléchissant à une autre solution le plus rapidement possible, elle trouva une alternative. Pourquoi risquer un renvoi lorsqu'elle pouvait utiliser un autre sort ? Qu'elle avait été stupide ! La fatigue lui faisait tourner le cerveau au ralentit .

- Petr…

- Experliermus ! Lança une voix froide. Le sort fit voler la baguette d'Hermione, et la pénombre s'installa quelques instant .

- Lumos, tu m'étonne Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu aurai le cran de lancer un sort, que dis-je deux sorts, à un élève.. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela figure dans le règlement.

Un jeune homme, s'avança de la Gryffondor qui plissait les yeux, car bien que l'inconnu est lancé un lumos, elle ne voyait rien, éblouit par la lueur des deux baguettes que celui-ci tenait.

S'apercevant qu'il aveuglait la jeune fille, l'inconnu abaissa ses baguettes.

- Malefoy ! S'étrangla Hermione. J'aurai du m'en douter, il n'y a que toi pour te cacher dans l'ombre en préparant un mauvais coup !

- Mais c'est que tu m'accuses en plus.. Bien que je n'ai nullement l'obligation de me justifier, sache que je me cachait pour surprendre l'élève qui s'approchait de se couloir. Qui était toi en l'occurrence.

- A d'autres, je suis sure que tu m'as reconnue, tu aurais pu te montrer bien avant ! S'énerva Hermione, sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Mettant cela sur le dos de la colère elle n'y fit pas attention et continua de fixer avec fureur le blond Serpentard. Rends moi ma baguette, lui intima-t-elle .

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me jettera un sort ? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas… ricana le blond en agitant la baguette de la brune sous son nez. Je t'ai à ma merci, Granger, et crois moi, je ne vais pas me priver pour en profiter.

- Cela suffit ! Rends moi ma baguette ! D'ailleurs, bien que tu es ma baguette, je ne suis pas pour autant à ta merci. J'irai dès demain informer la directrice que tu ne remplis pas tes fonctions de Préfet en Chef.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage rendu blafard par les lueurs des baguettes.

- Je suis effrayé Granger, tu vois…. J'en tremble, ironisa le Serpentard en s'approchant de sa victime, de sorte à ce que leur souffle touche le visage de l'autre. Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Alors, et bien vas y, va le dire à ta chère directrice. Je suis bien curieux de savoir comment tu vas te repérer dans ces couloirs sans lumière…

- Tu n'es qu'un salop ! S'énerva Hermione en attrapant le bras du blond qui tenait les baguettes.

Le Serpentard repoussa la brune tout en dégageant son bras.

- Tu te défend à la mode moldue maintenant ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que tu en es une dans le fond, n'Est-ce pas ? Bien que,… quand on y pense, tu n'es ni une moldue, ni une sorcière… tu ne fais partie ni d'un monde, ni de l'autre. Tu n'es qu'une chose,…si je ne te détestai pas autant, j'en aurai presque de la peine ..

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi ! Personnellement, je préfère ma situation à la tienne. Au moins je suis libre de mes mouvements et je suis aimée par mes parents, cracha la jeune fille, avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles.

Le blond l'empoigna par le col et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, la fureur rendait ses yeux froids et métallique.

- pardon, je ne voulais pas … commença la brune

- TAIS TOI ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni de mes parents. Je t'interdit de parler de ma famille ! Cria Draco en bousculant sa comparses plusieurs fois contre la pierre froide.

- Je suis désolée, je … aïe ! Arrête Draco ! Tu me fais mal ! Couina la gryffondor, qui essaya de se dégager en poussant son assaillant, mais celui-ci attrapa les mains de la jeune fille avec sa main libre et les plaqua au dessus de la tête d'Hermione, l'immobilisant.

- Tu m'énerve à un tel point que je serai capable de te tuer Granger, siffla le blond qui rapprochait dangereusement son visage de celui de sa victime.

- Et bien tue moi alors ! De toute façon qui viendra me pleurer ? Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Ni sorcière, ni moldue, à qui vais-je manquer ! Cria Hermione des larmes de douleur causait par sa position inconfortable au yeux .

La surprise se lut sur les traits du jeune Malefoy. Un instant, la colère dans ses yeux laissèrent la place à une franche curiosité. La miss je sais tout pensait elle vraiment que le balafré et la belette ne pleurerez pas comme des chiffes moles si elle venait à mourir ? Se reprenant, il plaqua à nouveau la fille contre la pierre glacée, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres baignaient de larmes.

- Tu es méprisable, lui cracha-t-il à quelque centimètre de ses oreilles .

- Je le suis au moins autant que toi, murmura la jeune fille. Hermione sentait depuis quelques secondes un liquide brulant couler le long de sa nuque, et une brusque fatigue s'était emparée d'elle.

Le jeune homme fut surpris pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes. Cela n'allait pas du tout, il devenait trop sensible. Elle n'avait répondue comme il s'y attendait. Elle aurait due lui jeter sa remarque les yeux flamboyant de rage, mais elle avait murmuré, et elle avait les yeux fermés à présent.

- Granger ! Ohé, Granger ! Tu m'entends ? Demanda le grand Serpentard en secouant à nouveau la jeune fille dont la tête se ballota mollement. Draco relâcha Hermione qui glissa doucement le long du mur .

- Et merde, siffla Malefoy qui s'accroupi près du corps. Surmontant son dégout il posa deux doigts sur la peau froide et pâle du cou d'Hermione. Il souffla, soulagé, au moins il ne l'avait pas tué. Ne sachant trop quoi faire il lança un sort à la jeune fille, et son corps se mit à flotter à environ un mettre du sol. Baguettes à la main, bras tendu, il mena le corps inanimé jusqu'à la salle de classe la plus proche. Il envoya par terre ce qui encombrait le bureau professoral et y déposa son paquet .

Il passa la main qui ne tenait pas les baguettes dans les cheveux en broussailles et y vis avec horreur du sang . Grognant, il lança quelques sorts et alluma plusieurs bougies. Ce n'était pas bien grave, les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours abondamment, même lorsqu'elle n'étaient que superficielles. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Hermione ouvrit un œil et crus s'évanouir de nouveaux quand elle vit le visage de Draco si proche du sien. Le garçon s'éloigna vivement, et vit des rougeur apparaître sur les joues de la Gryfondor.

- Si tu as finit de roupiller, nous avons une discussion à finir. Je détiens toujours ta baguette, lança le blond en montrant le bout de bois en question.

Le jeune fille se releva et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau. Une seconde, ..du bureau ? Comment était elle arrivée là ? Question bête, la seule explication était que Draco l'y ai déposé. Elle regarda le blond qui avait les yeux fixés sur,… les cuisses d'Hermione. Elle sentit des rougeur s'étaler sur ses joues, et remit rapidement en place sa jupe qui était remontée.

- Tu ne te sens pas trop gêner ? Lui envoya-t-elle en descendant du bureau.

- Non, ça va, répondit le blond d'une voix bizarrement roque.

- Non mais franchement, toi qui es si fière d'être un sang pure, n'as-tu pas appris les bonnes manières ?

- Ne t'enflammes pas pour si peu Granger, tu joues les vierges effarouchées … mais attends une seconde… se pourrait il que…si, j'en suis sure ! Je te paris que tu es vierge ! Lança le blond en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui avait ses joues plus rouges que jamais.

- Je ne te permet pas, d'ailleurs cela ne te regarde pas, je,..je … bégaya la jeune fille en reculant jusqu'à être bloquée contre le bureau.

- Alors comme ça la belette ne t'as pas encore déflorée ! En même temps, cela ne m'étonne guerre, il doit avoir honte de se qu'il cache sous ses robes de sorciers. Et toi en parfaite miss-parfaite, n'envisage pas de faire l'amour avant tes trente ans n'Est-ce pas ? Je sens que dès demain, les élèves du château ne parleront plus que de ta virginité conservée Granger.. Dit le blond un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ça ! Je te,… tu,… certainement pas ! Pas question ! S'énerva la brune

- A moins que l'on y remédie, tout de suite… A près tout j'ai ta baguette. Je te propose un marché Granger, tu acceptes de m'offrir le plaisir de prendre ta virginité -ce que j'adore plus que tout-, sois je retourne à mon dortoir avec ta baguette et dès demain, tout le château sera au courant que la belette n'a toujours pas fais le pas.

- NON ! C'est un odieux chantage que tu fais là ! Saches que le viol ne vaut pas seulement un renvoie mais aussi un séjour à Askaban ! S'égosilla la jeune fille dont le cœur commençait à tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

- Ne t'imagines pas que je vais te violer, tu n'ai pas assez canon pour ça. Non, je préfère que tu sois consentante. Et sans me vanter, je suis sure que tu y prendrai du plaisir, je suis très douer, et j'ai pas mal d'expérience. En fait, c'est une aubaine pour toi, dit le blond, la voix mielleuse.

- Tu rêves ! Dès demain j'irai voir …

- Non, je ne crois pas, car si tu refuses, je te lancerai un oubliette, la coupa le blond. Bon, d'ailleurs, je commence sérieusement à me les geler ici, je sens que demain sera une journée inoubliable.

- Arrête ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Hermione pleurait. Comment osait il lui faire un chantage pareil ! Elle n'allait pas coucher avec lui ! _Et pourquoi pas susurra une petite voix_ ? _Il est joli garçon, et il n'a pas tort, sa première fois serait bien mieux avec un garçon qui sais ce qu'il fait. _Mais non ! Elle aimait Ron ! Elle ne pouvait pas céder, rien que pour une pauvre rumeur.. _Mais comment veux tu passer le reste de l'année sereinement et avoir tes ASPICS si tout le monde se moque de toi..de plus, il ne manqueront pas de se moquer de Ron aussi_.. Elle pouvait très bien gérer la pression d'une rumeur ! Elle pourrait très bien la démentir ! _Peut être, mais peut être pas_. Non ! Elle ne s'abaisserai pas à accepter un marché -si odieux- de Malefoy ! _Mais il n'est pas si vilain.. Et tu n'as pas toujours était indifférente à son physique d'attrapeur et à ses yeux bleus_. C'était il y a longtemps ! _Pas si longtemps, dans le couloir sa seule vision t'as donné des frissons_… Mais, mais … _ne lutte pas, tu n'as pas tellement le choix ._

- Tes larmes ne changeront rien à mon marché, alors que choisis tu ? Mon corps magnifique ou six mois de honte ? Demanda le blond l'œil brillant . Ils étaient très proche, leur corps se frôlant quand ils inspiraient en même temps.

- je.. J'acceptes, souffla la jeune fille, résignée et la gorge serrée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le garçon retint un hoquet de surprise, il était tellement sure qu'elle refuserait ! Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il coucherait réellement avec Granger. Comment pouvait il faire maintenant ? Il n'était pas question qu'il passe pour ce qu'il n'était pas ! Même s'il avait argumenté sur le sujet, pour lui coucher avec Granger à cause de ce stupide marché s'apparenté à un viol ! Draco avait vue, enfin, surtout entendue des femmes être violées au Manoir des Malefoy quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au pouvoir, et il s'était jurer que _jamais_ il ne s'abaisserait à de tels actes.

- Tu as fais le bon choix Granger susurra-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la brune qui frissonna. Il devait trouver une solution au plus vite. Il n'allait certainement pas se défiler, bien qu'il soit dans la nature des Serpents de fuir, il refuser de rompre le marché le premier.. Mais oui ! Il avait trouvé ! C'était cela,…! Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle rompe le marché ! Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, et alors qu'il s'attendait à y voir de la haine et de la peur, il y décela de … l'envie ? Il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Hermione, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparaient que par une poignée de centimètres. Les yeux de la Gryffondor se fixèrent sur la bouche du blond. Draco n'en revenait pas ! Serais-ce que Granger sois réellement attirée ? Elle aurait vraiment envie de….de _coucher_ avec lui, alors qu'il était son ennemi de toujours ? Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Doucement, il parcourut le peu de distance qui le séparé des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il les frôlait à présent et, contre toute attente, se fut Hermione qui provoqua la rencontre. Ils ouvrirent leur bouche en même temps, laissant leur langue entamer un ballet enflammé.

Draco était hypnotisé, les mains d'Hermione, qui caressaient sa nuque et ses cheveux lui donnait des frissons. Il devait se secouer, faire quelques ! Il ne voulait pas, il ne _devait _pas continuer à embrasser Granger ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas, saleté de corps stupide ! Pourquoi devait il être si faible ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle lui fasse autant d'effet ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! C'était contre nature, et puis cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! Mais qu''Est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour proposer un deal pareil ! Il devait absolument se sortir de ce pétrin, si son père apprenait qu'il avait couché avec une sang de bourbe, il serait déshérité, à coup sure ! Comment faire pour la repousser sans rompre le marché ? Non, pour qu'elle rompe le marché ? La seule solution était de…non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le choix.

Hermione était choquée par son propre comportement, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Son cerveau ne lui répondait plus, son corps avait pris possession de ses mouvements. Ses doigts s'étaient glissés d'eux même dans les cheveux, si doux, du Serpentard . Sa bouche répondait seule aux assauts du blond. La jeune fille sentait une chaleur se rependre dans son corps. Alors qu'elle collait un peu plus son corps contre celui de Malefoy junior, elle sentit une bosse sous le pantalon du blond. Un courant froid lui laissa une pellicule de sueur le long de son dos. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne pouvait pas,…c'était trop tôt. Son cerveau avait repris du service. Elle aimait Ron, comment pouvait avoir seulement imaginé lui faire çà ? Lui qui, avait été si patient, lui qui, lui avait promis d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait. Lui qui, lui avait si souvent dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne la forcerait pas. La jeune fille retira ses mains des cheveux du blond qui commençait à remonter sa jupe et à caresser ses cuisses. Elle devait arrêter cela !

- Non, Malefoy, je ne.. Commença la brune en interrompant le long baisé, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer car déjà, Draco avait repris ses lèvres .

Elle se tortilla pour se dégager de l'étreinte, mais prenant certainement cela comme un encouragement, le jeune homme la l'allongea sur le large bureau se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Son cri s'étouffa dans leur bouches scellées quand son assaillant commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon . Elle n'en revenait pas, il allait la violer ! Elle poussa de toutes ses forces contre le torse du jeune homme qui mis enfin un terme à ses caresses pour la regarder.

- Si tu as changé d'avis Granger dis le moi tout de suite car je suis sur le point de ne plus être en mesure de garder le contrôle sur la situation, susurra le jeune homme en collant son bassin contre les jambes nues de la jeune fille .

Il avait réussi ! Elle allait le repousser lui envoyer deux-trois grossièretés à la figure et il pourrait lui mener la vie impossible les six prochains mois ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche, il devait lui faire peur, car il l'avait sentie, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup ! Repousser un Malefoy, il fallait être sérieusement fou ou bien suicidaire ! Mais cela lui importait peu pour le moment, il avait ce qu'il voulait, elle allait refuser le marché, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il appuya son bassin contre ses cuisses, frottant son intimité, qui était -malgré lui- assez bombée. Il avait sentie l'érection poindre quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en avait été choqué, elle n'avait rien fait de plus que lui caresser les cheveux et son corps avait réagit comme si elle lui avait lécher le sexe . Il en était tout retourné de colère contre lui-même . Mais, le côté positif c'était qu'elle s'était figée en sentant son sexe durcit, cela lui avait fait peur . Il sourit intérieurement, cela lui était bien utile dans cette situation.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille. Il pouvait y voir de la peur à l'état brute. Il était certain qu'à cet instant le cœur de la brune devait tambouriner dure dans sa poitrine. Il retira sa ceinture, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. La peur se transforma en terreur dans les yeux bruns. Elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer !

- Stop, je,…je ne peux pas, bégaya la jeune fille.

Il avait gagner. Il se releva, triomphant intérieurement.

- C'est bien dommage, …je suis certain que tu en aurai redemandé, répondit le blond de sa voix trainante. Tu es sure de ton choix ?

Hermione essuya ses larmes, finalement il n'avait rien fait. Il avait été pris dans le feu de l'action et n'avait sue s'arrêter. Se préparant à vivre les pires prochains mois de sa vie, elle hocha la tête.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle avait rompue le marché ! YES !

Alors que le Serpentard s'apprêter à descendre du bureau, la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit en grand et alla taper contre le mur de pierre faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

- Aha ! Je vous ai eu cette fois ! Vous n'allez pas pouvoir en réchapper ! Annonça fièrement le concierge.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent vite fait de descendre de leur estrade et remettre de l'ordre dans leur vêtement.

- Vous venez de violer tant de lois du règlement que vous pouvez dès ce soir allez faire vos bagages, votre renvoie ne fait aucun doute ! Continua le vieux rabougrit en s'avançant vers eux, ses yeux s'allumèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur les insignes de Préfet en Chef des deux jeunes adultes. Mais voilà qui est des plus croustillants, les deux préfets en chef prit en flagrant délit après le couvre feu des préfets.. Nous allons tout de suite chez la directrice !

- Vous n'y êtes pas du tous vieux cracmol sénile, nous avons..commença le blond, furieux en suivant le concierge.

- Chut, lui intima Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude. N'aggrave pas notre cas. Je vais parler à McGo.

Le jeune Malefoy lui lança un regard polaire.

Ils suivirent en silence Mr Rusard qui chantonnait et sifflotait. Arrivé dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait la gargouille qui garde le bureau directorial, Hermione frissonna, la directrice les attendait, enroulée dans sa chemise de nuit écossaise. Derrière ses lunettes ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle était furieuse, de toute évidence.

Arrivés à hauteur de la professeur de Métamorphose, celle-ci demanda au concierge de prendre congé.

- Mais, professeur, vous n'avez pas entendu mon témoignage. Ses deux personnes étaient… commença à expliquer l'homme vexé de ne pas être félicité par sa trouvaille.

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai été prévenue. Bonne nuit Mr Rusard. Vous deux, suivez moi, coupa la directrice, glaciale. Sans un regard pour Hermione dont les larmes coulaient déjà, elle s'engagea dans les escaliers, la gargouille s'étant déplacée.

Hermione était tétanisée, elle était dans les soucis jusqu'aux cou. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu Malefoy ! Comment avait elle pu le trouver si….si… ARG ! S'ils n'étaient pas renvoyés, ce dont elle doutait fortement, elle le tuerai ! Elle lui donnerai une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais en attendant, elle lança un regard noir au blond dont le visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment. Comment pouvait il rester aussi calme ? Pensait il vraiment que le fait d'être un Malefoy allait le sauver du renvoie ?

- Asseyez vous, ordonna la directrice une fois installée dans son fauteuil.

Hermione obéit précipitamment mais Draco resta debout, droit comme un « i », derrière le fauteuil resté libre.

La directrice lui jeta un regard chargé de reproche et tourna son regard vers Hermione dont le visage était livide.

- Je suis scandalisée. Je ne sais par quels mots expliquer mon désappointement. Miss Granger, vous me décevez beaucoup. Vous aussi Mr Malefoy, continua la directrice en se tournant vers le Serpentard. Vos parents ne manqueront pas d'être informés.

Hermione essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais sans succès. Elle avait l'impression qu'une boule obstruée le passage vers son estomac.

- Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquiez dans cette salle de classe à une heure si avancée de la nuit ? S'énerva McGonogal. Mr Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais regarda avec intensité Hermione qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le fauteuil.

- Miss Granger ?

- …nous ….ble..marmona d'une voix très aigüe la brune.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris ! Parlez distinctement, et cessez donc de pleurer, cela n'arrangera pas votre cas Miss Granger.

La directrice s'était penchée sur son bureau pour mieux entendre les paroles de son élève.

- Nous, … nous..sortons ensemble professeur, mentit la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme explication.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi vous as t on retrouvé dans cette salle de classe ? Vous pourriez vous retrouver dans la journée !

- C'est un secret, inventa la Préfète en chef en essayant de se redresser. Vous comprenez, étant tout deux dans des maisons qui se font la guerre à longueur de journée, nous avons gardé secret notre relation. Nous ne pouvons nous voir que le soir, continua la jeune fille.

Draco s'était figé à l'entente de son explication, elle était certaine qu' il n'allait pas manquer de lui reprocher ses mensonges une fois sortis du bureau.

- Cette situation est sans précédents ! Je ne comprendrait jamais cette haine que ce vous avec acharnement les élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondor. Que vous ayez une relation secrète, cela, à la limite, je peux le comprendre, mais profiter de vos statuts de Préfet en Chef pour violer le règlement, je suis outrée. Vos comportements vous valent une semaine de retenue, vous passerez toutes vos soirées à trier les dossiers de Mr Rusard.

Hermione accusa le coup, elle s'attendait à un renvoie où une retenue, mais avec Rusard ! Elle retint sa respiration, la directrice n'allait certainement leur infliger qu'une retenue.

- Je vous retire vos privilèges de Préfets en Chef et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année, estimez vous heureux que je ne vous retire pas vos insignes. Je retire 100 points à Gryffondor, et 100 points à Serpentard. Vous pouvez partir, dépêchez vous de regagner vos dortoirs .

Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir fait perdre autant de points à sa maison. Cela lui importait peu qu'elle n'ai plus ses privilèges de Préfète, de toute façon elle ne s'en servait jamais. Par contre, les points ça, c'était une autre histoire, elle allait être détestée par sa Maison et elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire pour justifier une telle perte. Le cœur en peine et l'estomac sérré elle se leva et suivie Draco hors du bureau.

Dès le lendemain, elle allait vivre un enfer. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Harry et Ron ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Draco s'était arrêté elle lui rentra dedans.

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ! Pourquoi t'es allait raconter ses histoires à McGonagal ! Tu te rends compte que mon père va me TUER en apprenant ça ? S'égosilla le garçon en la fusillant du regard, les mâchoires serrées.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle telle la lave dans un volcan.

- Oh mais ça va bien oui ? A qui la faute si on s'est retrouvé ici ! Certainement pas la mienne ! Figure toi que j'ai raconté ses histoires comme tu dis pour ne pas que l'on soit renvoyés ! Idiot ! Tu es le seul à blamer ici ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité ! Car peut être que tu aurais préféré que je raconte ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? Hein ? Allez, dis moi ! Tu voulais que je me plante devant son bureau en lui racontant le chantage odieux que du m'a fais Malefoy ?

Hermione était hors d'elle, si bien qu'elle s'était avancé vers le Serpentard en le pointant du doigt.

- Alors ? Tu ne dis plus rien toi qui pérores si souvent ! Continua-t-elle en appuyant le doigt à plusieurs reprises contre le torse du jeune homme .

Draco, passablement étonné de l'emportement de la brune d'ordinaire si calme, s'énerva encore un peu plus et retira d'un geste brusque le doigt planté dans sa chemise. Comment osait elle l'accuser lui ? C'était entièrement de sa faute à cette saleté de Gryffondor !

- Je ne t'entends pas Malefoy ! Aurais tu oublié ta langue dans le bureau de McGonagal ? S'égosilla la jeune fille en s'approchant du jeune homme et en recommençant à le taper du bout du doigt.

Hermione était habitée par une rage insoupsonnée. Jamais elle n'avait été si en colère contre quelqu'un. Jamais elle n'avait aussi proche de faire usage de sa baguette pour lancer un sort cuisant à quelqu'un -sauf aux mangemorts, bien sure- si seulement elle l'avait encore avec elle . Ce maudit crétin de blond peroxydé !

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Lança Draco en attrapant le poigné dont un doigt le martelé depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Si tu continue comme ça l'autre chnoque va nous retomber dessus ! Tu as fais suffisamment perdre de points à ma maison pour ce soir Granger.

Le jeune homme, emmena Hermione le long des couloirs, après avoir évité la maudite chatte de Rusard et Peeves deux fois, ils se retrouvèrent au troisième étage .

- Tu la fermes et tu attends. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser m'insulter sans rien faire Granger.

Le garçon commença à faire des aller-retours devant le portrait du troll en tutu.

Hermione avait suivie le blond sans trop rechigner. Elle s'était doutée d'où il l'emmenait, et comme de toute façon il possédait sa baguette, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

La brune avait les bras croisés et alors que le blond terminait son troisième passage devant la toile, elle s'engouffra sans l'attendre dans la salle sur demande qui venait d'apparaître.

La salle avait pris l'apparence d'un salon aux couleurs de Serpentards. Rien de bien chaleureux. Deux fauteuil en vis-à-vis sur un tapis vert sombre. Une cheminée où dansaient de longues flammes. Voilà tout ce que comportait la salle. Hermione se laissa tomber sans ménagement dans le plus proche des fauteuils et quelques secondes plus tard Draco en fit autant dans le fauteuil restant.

- Tu n'as rien à me reprocher, et tu le sais bien. Je t'ai sauvé la peau tu me dois une faveur.

- Non mais tu rêves là. Ne crois pas que les trois pauvres mensonges que tu as débité à l'autre vieille chouette change quoi que ce soit à notre marché. Tu as autant sauvé ta peau, que la mienne, répondit le blond en tachant de rester calme.

- Ecoutes moi bien, si tu ne me rends pas ma baguette immédiatement, je retourne voir McGonagal, et je ne doute pas qu'elle sera ravie de te renvoyer chez ton père !

Hermione s'était levée en s'approchant du blond qui comme elle sauta sur ses pieds pour la regarder de haut. Agacée de devoir lever les yeux, elle le fit tout de même en essayant de le tuer grâce à son seul regard. Mais son cœur fit un raté. Non ! Elle ne devait pas flancher, aussi beau qu'étaient les yeux de Malefoy. Le fait de fixer si longtemps le blond provoqua une accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

Draco la toisait avec autant de rage et de dégoût que possible. Les yeux bruns de la fille semblait vouloir l'avada-kédavratiser. Il sourit intérieurement, heureusement qu'il avait toujours avec lui la baguette de Granger. Le regard de la brune se fit moins coléreux l'espace d'un instant et de légères rougeur apparurent sur ses joues. De toute évidence, il lui faisait de l'effet.

Mais pourquoi restait il silencieux ? Il lui avait promis de se venger de ses insultes et il restait planté la à la regarder. La jeune fille faillit rompre le contact visuel mais elle se retint à temps. Elle compris soudain que c'était là un combat. Le premier qui baisserai le regard aurait perdu, et elle se refusait de perdre ! Mais cela était de plus en plus dure. Tout d'abord, elle avait envie de cligner des yeux et ensuite, une force invisible semblait l'inviter à regarder les lèvres roses pâles du Serpentard. Hermione se gifla mentalement, il ne fallait pas tomber dans le piège de Malefoy. Bien qu'elle se soit résignée à être attirée par on ne sais qu'elle mystère au blond, elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation.

Draco n'en pouvait plus de la fixer ainsi. Pourquoi fallait il que les Gryffondor ne laissent jamais tomber ? Il avait les yeux dessécher. Il vit une deuxième vague de couleur prendre possession des joues de la fille, elle était en train de craquer. Mais,…lui aussi, car ses rougeurs semblait produire de drôles de mouvements dans son ventre et depuis quelques instant, le seul fait de regarder dans le fond des yeux chocolats rependait en lui une douce chaleur qu'il connaissait bien. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le regarder car bientôt, il, ..il..

Hermione luttait contre elle-même. Tout les évènements de la soirée avaient produits une telle tension. Elle avait à présent autant d'arguments en faveur du blond que contre lui. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas plonger sur les lèvres, si fines, du Serpentard. Elle allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre, elle le sentait. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, elle avait l'impression que l'ai autour d'eux s'était chargé d'électricité, et que celle-ci les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Non, elle ne devait pas,…elle ne devait,…elle ne…

L'esprit de Draco était en ébullition, plus il se refusait de céder à ses pulsions et plus celles-ci semblaient s'accroître. Il était attiré vers l'avant comme un aimant. Une vague de chaleur le pris d'assaut quand, du coin de l'œil, il vit la Gryffondor entrouvrir légèrement sa bouche. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien tellement il forçait pour les maintenir en place. La brune amorça un mouvement du visage dans sa direction, s'en fut trop pour sa volonté. Il plongea sur la bouche de la jeune fille, avide de sentir sa langue toucher la sienne.

Hermione avait chaud, très chaud. Le Serpentard l'embrassait avec tellement de,… et si… Comme habitée par une autre, ses mains caressèrent la nuque du blond, glissèrent dans ses cheveux, puis descendirent vers son col de chemise. Hermione savait qu'elle était sur le point de perdre pied, mais elle s'en fichait. Rendant les armes, ses mains fébriles commencèrent à déboutonner Draco.

Ses mains étaient sur les hanches de la brune, dont le bassin ondulait lentement. Il sentit qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Comme un signal, telle une autorisation, il pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et d'un sort informulé sans baguette, il transforma un fauteuil en lit. Comme dans un rêve, il déposa sa future amante sur les drap vert.

Hermione ne sentit qu'elle avait été déplacée que lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec les draps glacés du lit. Elle en était à mi chemin du déboutonnage lorsqu'elle décida que cela n'allait pas assez vite. D'un coup sec, elle tira sur les deux pans de chemise et les boutons sautèrent.

Draco s'était rarement sentit aussi enflammé. Dans un état quasi second, il retira sa chemise puis entreprit de retirer le pull d'Hermione. Celle-ci leva les bras, et le garçon jeta dans un coin de la pièce le vêtement. Il retira rapidement le soutient gorge de la jeune fille, libérant ses seins dont les bouts pointaient. Il embrassa le cou de sa partenaire, laissant courir sa langue dans le creux de sa gorge. Son souffle chaud descendit encore et il suçota les bout de seins de la Gryffondor dont le corps ondulait de plaisir sous ses caresses.

Hermione gémissait, les sons franchissant malgré elle ses lèvres. De ses mains, elle caressait la tête du blond qui avait à présent retiré la jupe de la jeune fille. La langue du Serpentard s'attarda quelques instant près du nombril d'Hermione puis après avoir fait disparaître d'un sort son sous vêtement, il écarta les jambes de la brune.

Draco s'attaquait à présent au bouton de chaire de son amante, le mordillant, le suçotant. Enhardis par les gémissements de la jeune fille, il intensifia la pression sur son clitoris et quelques instants plus tard, elle partis pour un premier orgasme, qui la laissa essoufflée. Le jeune homme remonta et repris possession des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Son baisé avait un goût salé. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir autant de plaisir. Elle voulait lui rendre la pareil. D'un mouvement d'épaules et de bassin, elle se retrouva au dessus du Serpentard dont les yeux luisaient de plaisir. La jeune fille enleva le pantalon du garçon sans ménagement. Le sous vêtement du jeune homme était bombé. Toute appréhension envolée, elle fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes musclées du jeune homme.

Draco sentit les lèvres d'Hermione le long de sa verge tendue et il ne put retenir un gémissement. La langue de Gryffondor s'attarda sur le gland, procurant une vague de plaisir au blond. Le comble fut lorsque la jeune fille pris dans sa bouche le sexe et qu'elle commença des va et viens lent tout en enroulant sa langue autour de la verge.

La jeune fille remonta en déposant des baiser le long du ventre, puis du torse du jeune homme qui la fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Caressant ses seins d'une main, il fit entrer deux doigts dans le vagin, humide de la jeune fille qui se cambra. Il entama un lent va et vient, puis retira ses doigts pour positionner sa verge tendue à l'extrême devant la cavité.

Draco s'appuya d'une main sur le lit et de l'autre, il dirigea son pénis dans le vagin. Il entra lentement jusqu'à sentir la résistance tant attendue. Il regarda la brune qui le fixait les yeux brillants mais légèrement anxieux. Il poussa un peu plus fort et sentit la fine membrane céder.

Hermione cria et gémit en même temps. Le jeune homme commença ses va et viens. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Hermione se sentait partir. Gémissant, criant, elle bougeait son bassin pour que la pénétration soit plus profonde. Puis se fut le point de non retour, dans un long gémissement elle sentie une vague de plaisir l'envahir et parcourir son corps au rythme des contractions de son intimité.

Les fortes contractions contre son pénis lui procurèrent beaucoup de plaisir, et quelques rapides coup de reins plus tard, il fut saisi par un orgasme violent. Chaque long jais de sperme lui procurant un si grand plaisir que sa vue se brouilla quelques instant. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, essoufflé.

Hermione s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, au côté d'un Draco qui ronflait déjà.

La jeune fille se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dérangée dans son sommeil par un rayon de soleil . Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Tournant la tête, elle vit un mot et sa baguette magique sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle :

Marché conclut Granger


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione marchait dans un couloir, absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarquait pas les quelques élèves qui la saluait. Ses traits étaient tirés, signe témoignant du manque de sommeil. La jeune fille avait prit sa douche dans la salle sur demande, elle n'était même pas passé par son dortoir pour prendre des affaires, elle s'était contentée de les invoquer à l'aide de sa baguette magique nouvellement retrouvée. Après avoir enfilé son uniforme d'hiver, elle pris son sac et quitta la salle sur demande. Elle ne cessait de se répéter les mêmes phrases, encore et encore depuis qu'elle avait lu le mot laissé par Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu''avais fait ça. Coucher avec Draco,.. avec Draco ! Elle était dans la bouse de Dragon jusqu'au cou. Les 100 points retirés à la maison Gryffondor et la colère que n'allaient pas manquer d'exprimer les élèves de sa maison n'étaient rien à côté du reste..., Malefoy allait sans aucun doute, lui faire vivre l'enfer. Un couinement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'imaginait la vengeance du Préfet en Chef.

- Hey ! Hermione ! l'interpella Harry en arrivant à sa rencontre. Le garçon à la cicatrice était heureux depuis la fin de la guerre et semblait prendre la vie du bon côté quelque soient les évènements.

- Oh, salut Harry lui répondit la Préfète en Chef qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? La maison a perdu 100 points ! Et celle de Serpentard aussi, quoique ces points là je m'en fou. Son meilleur ami était visiblement énervé de voir que la Maison Gryffondor avait perdu autant de points en une seule nuit. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a bien pu arriver ? Harry semblait plus curieux que réellement en colère.

Les deux amis se dirigeaient vers la grande salle afin d'aller y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille à l'évocation des points perdu,... par sa faute. Et, sans surprise, elle repensa à la nuit passée. Ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire.

- Heu,.. je,.. je ne sais pas, je viens juste de voir ça aussi, bégaya t-elle. La brune s'en voulait de mentir à son ami, mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas dire la vérité.

- Harry ! Hermione ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Hermione c'est vrai ce que raconte Malefoy ? Ron avait les oreilles aussi rouge que les joues de la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tôt. Le jeune Weasley arrivait à leur rencontre.

Le sang se glaça dans les veines d'Hermione. Comment Malefoy avait il pu ? Ce satané serpent vicieux ! Il avait osé ! Qu'allait elle bien pouvoir dire maintenant ?! En même temps, cela n'était guerre étonnant, venant d'un Malefoy !

- Hermione ! l'appela a nouveau le rouquin.

Faisant fit des interpellations de son ami, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle. A hauteur de la double porte, elle chercha du regard celui à qui elle comptait bien jeter un sort qui l'enverrai en un seul bond au fond du lac noir. Quand elle eu repéré la tête blonde, elle fendit la foule. Draco était entouré par plusieurs autres Serpentards avec qui il riait bruyamment. Ce salop était sans aucun doute en train de raconter par quelle ruse il avait mit la Miss je-sais-tout dans son lit ! Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille s'arrêta et fixa son regard rendu aussi noir que l'onyx par la colère sur le Préfet en chef.

- MALEFOY ! Hurla la brune en pointant du doigt son amant d'une nuit. Le Serpentard leva un regard vide de toute expression vers la jeune fille.

- Vire de la sang-de-bourbe, tu pollues mon air. Les Serpentards présent éclatèrent de rire.

- La ferme Malefoy, lève tes fesses de se banc et viens avec moi ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Hermione pivota sur ses pieds et sans même vérifier que son ennemi de toujours la suivait, elle sortie de la grande salle. Elle allait lui faire payer à ce foutu Serpentard ! Peut être que son sang était pur mais son âme était surement aussi sombre que les cendres tapissant les enfers ! La rage l'habitait, le sang parcourant ses veines étaient chargé d'adrénaline, si bien que ses mains tremblaient.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger ? tu digères mal ton jus de citrouille ? demanda Draco de sa voix trainante.

Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas de la jeune fille. Ses yeux d'ordinaire bleu clair, était aussi gris et froid que la pierre roulant dans le lit d'une rivière. Les deux protagonistes étaient plantés au milieu du Hall d'entrée.

- Comment as tu osé ? Hurla Hermione sans tenir compte de la foule qui se massait autour d'eux deux. Elle était plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle sentait son sang pulser derrière ses yeux, et son cœur raisonner dans sa gorge. Le visage fièrement levé, elle pointait un doigt inquisiteur en direction de la poitrine du beau blond.

- Comment j'ai osé quoi Granger ? Est ce ma faute si le sort que tu m'as gentiment jeté hier soir a détruit l'aile Ouest du quatrième étage ? Je veux bien qu'une sang-de-bourbe telle que toi n'y connaisse rien en terme de bienséance, mais à ce point là, je pourrai presque en être triste.

La phrase qu'Hermione était sur le point de lancer mourut dans sa gorge, si bien que le jeune Malefoy enchaina par une autre réplique, tout en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux.

- Il serait plus dans l'ordre des choses que cela soit moi qui vienne te remettre à ta juste place de sang de bourbe Granger ! N'est ce pas à toi que je dois la suppression de mes privilèges de Préfets ?! Le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune fille et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le doux parfum de la sorcière vînt lui chatouiller les narines.

Hermione releva les yeux pour foudroyer le blond Serpentard. Il avait le culot de rejeter la faute sur elle, alors qu'il était seul responsable de leurs ennuis ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Alors qu'elle vrillait ses pupilles dans l'océan de Draco, elle sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir lentement son corps tout en s'attardant quelques secondes de plus au niveau de son ventre. Les yeux bleu de Malefoy étaient hypnotiques, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau seule avec lui dans la salle sur demande. Une envie irrésistible était en train de s'installer dans son esprit... Il suffirait qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds, ou bien qu'elle s'avance de quelques centimètre. La distance qui les séparaient était si courte que l'odeur de l'after-schave de Draco arrivait jusqu'à elle. Inévitablement, les souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revinrent à l'esprit; les mains chaudes de Draco sur son corps, le goût sucré de sa langue contre la sienne, ses cheveux si doux entre ses doigts, leur souffles mêlés, leur corps enlacés. Stop ! Non non non, il ne fallait pas ! Comment pouvait elle repenser à_ ça_, à un moment pareil ! Remue toi Hermione ! Ce n'est pas le moment de fondre devant ces yeux si froids et si tendre à la fois,.. et cette bouche. NON ! Foudroyer du regard, c'est ça qu'il faut faire !

- Allons, que ce passe t il ici ?! Laissez moi passer !

La directrice arriva et regarda tour à tour les deux élèves qui ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

- Miss Granger ! Mr Malefoy ! Les points retirés cette nuit et votre punition ne vous ont pas suffit ? Voulez vous que je retire encore quelques points à vos maisons respectives ? La directrice était très remontée, derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs aux reflets vert.

Hermione sursauta quand elle se rendit compte de la présence du professeur, et ses joues se tintèrent immédiatement en rose pâle.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, _professeur,_ nous en avions terminé, répondit le Préfèt en Chef de sa voix trainante et à la limite de l'irrespect.

- J'en suis heureuse, claqua la voix de la directrice. Vous êtes attendus tout les deux dans le bureau de Mr Rusard à 20h ce soir, tachez de ne pas être en retard. Je vous laisse une seconde chance, à tout les deux. Je n'ai prévenu aucun de vos parents, mais je pourrai très bien revenir sur ma décision si vous ne faîtes pas d'efforts. La directrice était hors d'elle, elle tourna ensuite les talons et fit déguerpir la foule en les menaçants de son regard.

- J'en ai pas finit avec toi Granger, susurra Malefoy une fois qu'il fut seul avec Hermione dans le Hall.

Draco s'était rapproché de la jeune fille jusqu'à la frôler. Il la toisa pendant une poignée de secondes, puis, s'en alla vers son premier cour.

Hermione était comme paralysée. Au delà du problème qu'était à lui seul Draco Malefoy, la directrice était très remontée contre elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais mit un professeur en colère, bien au contraire, se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir arranger les choses.

- J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'à dit la fouine ! s'exclama Ron en rejoignant Hermione alors que Draco tournait à l'angle du couloir.

Ne comprenant pas à quoi voulait en venir Ron, elle haussa les sourcils.

- Tu aurai du le dire tout de suite que tu avais fait perdre des points à la Maison pour avoir tenté de pulvériser ce crétin d'arrogant !

Un large sourire fendait son visage en deux, et ses yeux pétillaient. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux, même si on lui avait annoncé que son anniversaire était avancé de 6 mois.

- C'est vrai, Ron a raison. Tu as mon consentement pour réitérer l'expérience autant qu'il te plaira. Les points et la coupe des quatre des maisons ne sont rien à côté de la joie de voir Malefoy être envoyé dans les airs par un de tes sorts !

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione était outrée.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! McGonagal est vraiment, vraiment très en colère contre moi.

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas, c'est de toi que l'on parle là, Hermione. Les profs t'adorent ! Et puis, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous ! C'est grâce à toi, Harry et moi que ce dingue de tu-sais-qui est 6 pieds sous terre maintenant.

- Exact ! Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. Les autres ne vont pas t'en vouloir, de toute façon on récupérera les points au prochain match, samedi on joue contre Poufsouffle, on attendra d'avoir suffisamment de points avant de mettre fin au match.

Hermione était touchée par l'attention des garçons.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais, la vieille a bien dit que tu était en retenue avec Rusard ? demanda Ron avec dégout.

- Pire, avec Malefoy ? ajouta Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

Hermione hocha la tête en se composant une mine dépitée. Bien sure, elle était outragée d'avoir écopée d'une retenue, surtout à cause de Malefoy, mais quelque part, une toute petite, petite, petite partie de son esprit se réjouissait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en compagnie du blond platine. Autant être honnête avec elle même, elle aimait Ron, vraiment, de tout son coeur: il était gentil, attentionné, il l'a faisait rire et surtout, il l'aimait lui aussi. Il était toujours là pour elle, pour lui remonter le moral quand elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et la soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Mais Draco,... Draco, malgré son attitude égoïste, ses répliques acerbes, et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était méprisable et haïssable, quelque chose en lui était mystérieux, et ce mystère était irrésistiblement attirant.

Depuis quelques années, Hermione ressentait une attirance pour le blond, et même si elle luttait contre ce sentiment qui, soit dit en passant, était une très mauvaise idée, rien n'y faisait, dès qu'elle croisait le serpentard, qu'elle entendait sa voix, ou qu'elle sentait son parfum, tout les efforts fait pour tenter de ressentir la même chose pour Ron volaient en éclat. La nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Draco avait été un vrai rêve, si bien qu'elle avait un peu de mal à croire que cela s'était réellement produit. Mais la sensation qu'elle ressentait au fond de son être, cette légère douleur qui pulsait à chaque battement de coeur, lui confirmait que sa virginité n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne, et, elle le vivait plutôt bien. Elle s'en voulait, évidemment, elle avait trahit Ron, et jamais il ne lui pardonnerai s'il venait à l'apprendre, elle même ne se pardonnerait pas d'avoir céder à ses pulsions.

Mais, bien qu'elle s'en voulait au delà des mots, une part d'elle n'était pas dérangée plus que ça. Elle aimait Ron, mais elle aimait... elle aimait Draco aussi, pas de la même manière cependant.

- Hermione ? l'interpella Ron. Tu es bien songeuse, ça va ?

Ron lui prit la main tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tout les trois vers la grande salle afin d'aller y prendre,enfin, leur petit déjeuner.

- Je me disais juste qu'il fallait encore que je fasse les 40 centimètre de parchemin sur la transmutation, et que je m'entraine au sort de transposition, mentit Hermione.

- Non, mais il faut que tu arrêtes là, c'est les vacances dans trois jours, on aura tout le temps pour faire nos devoirs ! s'exclama Ron, tandis que Harry hochait vigoureusement de la tête afin de soutenir son ami.

La journée s'écoula, tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione un combat s'était engagé, à certains instants l'angoisse la gagnait, elle était alors prise de panique, son coeur s'emballait, ses mains devenaient moites, elle se demandait ce qu'était capable de faire Malefoy pour se venger. A d'autres moments, elle avait presque hâte d'être de nouveau près de lui, à ces instants là, elle repensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve, sa délicatesse et sa prévenance avant de la pénétrer, sa douceur quand il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille que tout irait bien, ses mains si forte et si sensible à la fois.

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour évacuer ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, et le moment était mal choisi: assise face à Ron dans la grande salle sa fourchette pleine de petits pois à mi chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette.

Ron et Harry était en pleine conversation "Quidditch", le prochain match allait opposer Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, si bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas qu'Hermione était en plein combat intérieur, et en pleine hésitation quand à son engagement avec Ron. Celui ci lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'à Harry, de passer les vacances de Noël chez lui. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, et se demandait s'il n'était pas préférable de rentrer chez ses parents afin de réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'enfourner sa fourchette de petits pois, une voix près d'elle la fit sursauter, si bien que les petits pois volèrent dans les airs avant de venir s'éparpiller sur la table.

- Il est presque 20h Granger, alors accélère.

Hermione se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec la chemise blanche immaculée de Malefoy. Celui ci se recula d'un pas puis s'éloigna en direction de la grande porte.

- Je dois y aller les garçons,..annonça Hermione en se levant.

- Si l'occasion se présente, n'hésites pas à envoyer un sort cuisant à cet abruti afin qu'il ferme sa bouche de serpent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, lui conseilla Ron après avoir avalé la grosse bouchée de purée de citrouille qu'il avait fourré dans sa bouche.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui... mais, fait attention à toi, avec un Malefoy on ne sait jamais, enchaîna Harry en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Hermione les salua à nouveau et se dépêcha de descendre au bureau de Rusard. Devant la porte fermée (il n'était pas encore 20h) Draco était adossé au mur, véritable sculpture vivante.

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et baissa rapidement le regard en direction des pierres grises au sol.

En attendant l'arrivée du concierge, elle s'adossa également au mur, en face de Malefoy. Elle avait envie de lui envoyer ses quatre vérités en pleine figure, mais, seul dans ce couloir lugubre, adossé à ce mur, le grand et fier Malefoy ressemblait plus à un jeune homme fatigué. La tête baissée, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, Draco semblait presque normal, voir même fragile. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit le matin même le blond serpentard. Loin de crier sur les toits sa nuit passée avec elle, il avait trouvé une excuse pour expliquer la perte de points des 2 maisons. Bon, il lui mettait tout sur le dos, mais, quelque part... elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui, une sorte de reconnaissance.

- Merci, lui dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Draco releva la tête qu'il maintenait baissé pour venir à la rencontre du visage d'Hermione.

- Aurai tu perdu la tête ? la cassa t il en la méprisant du regard

Malgré elle, Hermione sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire. Depuis le temps, elle ne devrai plus être surprise, mais la façon qu'avait le Serpentard de se protéger en insultant les autres d'une manière ou d'une autre la faisait toujours sourire.

- Merci, pour ce matin, je m'attendais à ce que tu.. que tu, commença Hermione, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer à voix haute ce à quoi elle avait pensé toute la journée.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu n'étais plus vierge, et que tu ne le devais qu'à mon illustre personne ? Les yeux de Draco semblaient briller d'une lueur indescriptible, et son visage était presque souriant.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, même si autant d'éloge envers toi même n'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de plus approprié, répondit la sorcière en lui retournant son regard.

- C'est là que tu as tors Granger, les éloges sont ce qui me va le mieux.

Draco ne se cachait plus, et un vrai sourire étirait ses fines lèvres, même s'il s'agissait d'un tout petit sourire qui serait passé inaperçu pour d'autres. Hermione était heureuse qu'il se dévoile, ne serait-ce qu'un peu à elle. Draco était beau, cela aurait un mensonge que de dire le contraire, mais quand ses traits se détendaient un peu, il était magnifique, il semblait même irradier.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et telle une huître, le visage de Draco se ferma.

- Vous êtes là,... ronchonna le vieux concierge au bout du couloir. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fatigués parce que vous êtes pas près de vous coucher.

Mr Rusard entra une grosse clef dans le verrou de la porte de son bureau, la fit tourner, puis poussa la lourde porte qui vint frapper la pierre froide avec un bruit sourd.

- Ces cartons sont plein de dossiers d'élèves qui ont enfreins le règlement, vous devez les ranger par ordre alphabétique dans les étagères qui sont sur ce mur. Quand onze heure sonnera, vous pourrez retourner à vos dortoirs. Vous reviendrez autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que chaque dossier soit rangé à sa place. L'usage de la magie ne vous est pas permit.

La petite pièce carré ne comportait que peu de choses, une table sur laquelle trois piles de 2 cartons étaient entassés, trois chaises, une porte donnant sur une autre pièce (surement là où Rusard rangeait ses très aimées chaînes) et plusieurs étagèrent courraient sur les murs restant. Chaque carton devait comporter une cinquantaine de dossier, il allait falloir un temps fou pour tous les ranger !

- Je vous laisse à votre tâche.

Un sourire sadique ourlait ses lèvres grises, et s'est en sifflotant qu'il s'en alla faire sa ronde dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelques élèves fauteurs de troubles. Ses pas raisonnèrent quelques instants dans le couloir puis s'évanouir dans la nuit.

- Quand mon père va apprendre ça ! s'ennerva Draco en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce lugubre.

- Laisse donc ton père où il est et aide moi à ranger les dossiers, plus vite on aura terminé et plus vite on pourra rentrer dans nos dortoirs. Hemione ouvrit le premier carton dont un nuage de poussière s'échappa.

- Toi tu fais ce que tu veux Granger, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour toucher ses cartons répugnants. En plus il ne veut pas que l'on use de magie ! Non mais on est pas des moldus !

Draco se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, croisa ses jambes et se mit à jouer avec sa baguette en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

- Arrêtes de jouer les miss bikini et fais ta part de boulot ! Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si on en est là !

Hermione sortit plusieurs dossiers, épousseta la poussière qui les recouvrait puis commença à les classer dans les étagères.

- Ferme là ! Je n'ai nul besoin de tes remontrances !

Hermione preta aucune attention au Serpentard et continua sa tâche, qui n'était pas aussi contraignante que ça en fait. Elle se concentrait sur son travail et cela lui évitait de penser à autre chose, et en particulier à un certain blond qui était assis pas très loin.

Draco regardait Hermione faire ses allers et retour entre les cartons et les étagères. Parfois la jeune fille remettait une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place en la plaçant derrière ses oreilles. Les doigts fin de la sorcière glissaient le long des dossiers afin d'en retirer la poussière. Draco ne pouvait pas s'empecher de repenser à l'exquise sensation des doigts d'Hermione quand elle les passaient dans ses cheveux blond. Son regard se porta sur les jambes fines de la sorcière, et avec le froid qui régnait dans la salle, la chaire de poule parcourait sa peau délicate. Draco s'imagina caresser cette peau, remonter le long de la jambe et glisser ses mains jusque sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Une vague de chaleur le parcouru et une sensation bien trop connue faisait son apparition. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à la gryffondor ! Ce n'était qu'une sang de bourbe ! Comment une fille des bas fonds pouvait le mettre dans des états pareils ?!

Quelque part dans l'école, neuf coups raisonnèrent. Et alors qu'il regarder Hermione ranger un enième dossier, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri, laissa tomber le dossier qu'elle tenait et serra son index de sa main gauche contre elle.

- Tu es vraiment maladroite comme fille. Décidemment tu n'as rien pour toi, lui lança Draco.

Hermione se retourna pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais quand elle vit que le jeune homme lui tendait son mouchoir, elle garda pour elle sa réflexion et murmura un merci en saisissant le bout de tissu en soie.

Draco la regarda essayer de se dépatouiller avec le mouchoir, mais cette incapable n'arrivait pas à nouer le mouchoir autour de son doigt. Il se leva donc.

- Laisse moi faire, ou alors on est bien parti pour rester ici jusqu'au matin.

Les doigts froids de Draco vinrent frôler sa peau, d'une main il individualisa le doigt blessé d'où perlait un peu de sang et de l'autre il vint enrouler le mouchoir puis le noua délicatement.

- Merci, répéta Hermione qui sentait une chaleur l'envahir. Son coeur était reparti en mode tambourin, et l'envie irresistible d'embrasser Draco prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le parfum sucré et musqué à la fois du Serpentard la faisait fondre.

- T'emballes pas Granger, j'ai juste fait ça pour que tu ne ralentisse pas la cadence. Je ne compte toujours pas toucher à ces vieux bouts de parchemins moisis.

Draco releva alors son visage vers la jeune fille et vit de suite cette lueur dans son regard. Sans prononcer un mot, tout le corps de la Préfète en Chef parlait pour elle. Ses lèvres entrouvertes était un appel à la luxure qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille étaient fixés sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué qu'il était en train de la regarder. Que faire ? L'envie de plonger sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille était tenace, et une certaine tension sexuelle était palpable dans l'air. S'il avait écouté ses pulsions, il aurait pris Hermione par la taille et l'aurait plaqué contre les étagères. Mais il ne fallait pas, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il avait déjà cédé la nuit précédente et avait été rongé par il-ne-savait-quel-sentiment toute la journée. Jamais il n'aurait dû coucher avec Granger, il lui avait prit sa virginité en plus ! Mais il avait vraiment envie d'elle. Il voulait toucher son corps, faire courir sa langue le long de son cou et ne faire qu'un avec elle. Il était le premier surpris par cette envie. Non pas l'envie de coucher avec une fille, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, loin de là. Il avait mit bien des filles dans ses draps, il ne les comptait plus. Mais, pour il ne savait quelle raison, le fait d'avoir couché avec Granger était différent, cela avait une certaine,... importance ? Il ne savait pas si le mot était juste mais il ne trouva rien de mieux pour caractériser son sentiment. Prendre la virginité de cette fille là en particulier n'avait pas le même goût que pour toutes les autres qu'il avait défloré.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes, et Hermione regardait toujours Draco de la même manière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comme la veille, une sorte d'entité l'habitait et lui dictait sa conduite, toute conscience morale avait disparu. Il n'existait plus qu'eux deux. Quittant les lèvres fines du regard elle plongea dans les iris du celui qu'elle aimait au moins autant que Ron. Ce qu'elle lu dans ce regard, elle ne sut le déchiffrer; une sorte de mélange entre envie et perplexité.

Il était de plus en plus dur de lutter. Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione étaient aussi expressifs que des paroles. Il avait envie d'elle, oh oui il en avait envie. Chose étrange car, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de coucher une seconde fois avec ses conquêtes, une fois l'affaire conclue, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Or là, ses mains le démangeaient et tout son être lui criait de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire sienne au moins encore une fois.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione se rapprocha de Draco, de sorte à venir sentir le souffle de sa respiration contre son visage. L'odeur mentholée était ennivrante. Sans même songer à l'impact que cela aurait sur le Serpentard, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier.

S'était là la goutte d'eau. Il plongea sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et sa langue vint rencontrer celle de la sorcière. Le goût était le même que la veille, la sensation tout aussi merveilleuse. Ses mains vinrent se positionner le long des cuisses de la jeune fille. Il l'entraina contre l'étagère et se mit à parcourir sa peau douce de ses doigts.

Hermione plaça ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme, fit glisser encore et encore ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur du soleil si doux. Elle sauta ensuite dans les bras de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour venir coller son intimité contre celle, excitée de Draco.

Loin de la delicatesse de la veille, Draco profita qu'Hermione soit accrochée à lui pour glisser une main entre l'intimité d'Hermione et son sous vêtement. Avec satisfaction, il constata que la cavité était déjà humide. Il fit ensuite glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et libéra sa verge fièrement érigée. Il calla sa partenaire contre les étagères et écarta de la main le sous vêtement de la Gryffondor. Il rapprocha ensuite son bassin et plaça son penis à l'entrée du vagin d'Hermione. Il mit fin au baiser langoureux pour venir chercher du regard l'approbation de sa partenaire. Hermione sourit et vint embrasser le cou de Draco tout en invitant du bassin le garçon à venir en elle. Draco rentra souplement dans le vagin humide de la jeune fille qui lâcha un râle de plaisir. Le Serpentard pris appuis contre les étagères et commença un va et vient plutôt intense.

Chaque pénétration était plus forte que la précédente et le corps bousculé d'Hermione venait frapper contre les étagères, mais loin de se plaindre, celle ci exprimait son plaisir par des cris et en enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules du blond. La tête plongée dans le cou de Draco, Hermione goutait à un plaisir sans nom. Draco accéléra et bientot la tête d'Hermione partit en arrière tandis que son corps se cambrait sous l'assaut violent de l'orgasme. Un cri jaillit de sa gorge sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle sentit les contractions rapides et forte de son vagin et le plaisir qu'elle ressentit était si fort qu'elle eut l'impression d'en perdre connaissance.

Draco donna encore quelques coups de reins qui firent claquer les fesses de sa partenaire et lui aussi sentit l'orgasme arriver. Son sperme chaude s'écoula en long jais dans le vagin de la jeune fille et un cri guttural franchit ses lèvres.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco tandis que celui ci vint nicher son visage dans le décolleter de la jeune fille.

C'était un amour violent qu'ils venaient de faire, et pour autant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rien à redire.

Sans dire un mot, ils se séparèrent et remirent de l'ordre dans leur tenue. Il était presque dix heure. Hermione s'approcha de Draco, et l'embrassa. Le Serpentard vint placer une main dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille tout en approfondissant leur baiser.

Hermione se détacha de lui et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches étaient collées par la sueur. Draco fit glisser un doigt le long de la joue de la jeune fille, vint déposer un baiser dans son cou et en profita pour lécher rapidement sa peau.

- A demain, murmura t il.

- Je crois bien qu'il s'agit là d'un contrat, susurra d'une voix rauque la jeune fille tout en souriant.

- Il semblerait, confirma Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marché conclu, chapitre 3**

La journée avait été une torture. Les heures s'étirant jusqu'à en devenir interminables. Mais le moment été enfin venu. Sans vouloir montrer son empressement, il se leva du confortable fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé pour lire un ouvrage d'un ennui sans nom. Il parcouru la salle commune d'un regard morne, seuls quelques premiers et deuxièmes année étaient là, il étira ses long bras au dessus de sa tête tout en nouant ses doigts fins. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à pousser un gémissement lorsqu'il courba le dos vers l'arrière pour faire craquer quelques vertèbres.

- Draco ? Que fais tu ? Demanda une étudiante de 5ème année, son regard sombre brillant de lubricité. Il s'agissait de Tara Dredburn, sa conquête du moment. Il s'envoyait en l'air avec elle de temps en temps. Mais cette gourde sans cervelle s'imaginait déjà s'afficher avec lui en public. Il l'avait choisi pour son corps fin, presque athlétique, voilà tout, un bon coup à tirer, quoique, il avait connu mieux. Il se força à ne pas penser à une autre certaine personne, avec qui il avait connu deux moments incroyables. D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'il se débarrasse de cette godiche, mais il s'occuperai de cela plus tard.

- Je dois aller faire cette affreuse punition avec la sang de bourbe. Mais, si je pouvais ne pas y aller pour m'occuper de toi, ma douce. Draco se pencha sur la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui était assise au sol contre une de ses jambes, et effleura sa joues roses d'un baiser papillon.

La serpentarde émit un son à mi chemin entre un gémissement et un glapissement.

- Je serai là à ton retour, susurra-t-elle en appuyant sa joue contre les lèvres de Draco.

Le Préfet en chef, ne répondit rien et quitta la salle commune d'un pas lent et presque trainant. Une fois dans le couloir, il accéléra la cadence. Il était plus de 22h, et il se détestait de craquer ainsi. Il s'était promis de rester dans son dortoir, afin de laisser la sang-de-bourbe se débrouiller seule avec cette tâche ingrate que leur avait donné McGonagal. Mais voilà, il avait passé la sainte journée à essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à une certaine Gryffondor. Sans le moindre succès. Il était tellement agacé de son propre comportement, qu'il s'en serait giflé.

Les torches brillaient encore, et les flammes dansait contre les murs, donnant vie à des spectres de lumière sur les pierres.

Tout en contournant un énième couloir, il réfléchit à quelle insulte il allait bien pouvoir servir à Hermione. Il devait se convaincre que, non, il n'était pas attiré par cette fille indigne de lui sur tout les plans. Elle était née moldue, elle n'avait aucune classe ni aucune tenue en publique, elle avait des cheveux si horrible que même le plus courageux des peignes devait transplaner à leur seule vue. Et malgré tout, malgré tout ces détails, il n'avait pas arrêter de penser à elle: à ses yeux noisettes à leurs reflets acajous à la lumière des bougies, sa peau duveteuse, son parfum, son corps mit à nu.

Draco secoua la tête tout en serrant les poings. Cela ne pouvait PAS arriver, ce sentiment stupide, qu'il sentait naître en lui était une mauvaise chose. Il devait remédier à cela au plus vite, et il avait trouver une solution. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait être dans une rage folle, cela allait donc être un vrai régal.

Arrivé dans le couloir froid et lugubre où se trouvait le bureau de Rusard, il ralentit le pas et se composa une mine impassible.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'encadrement de la porte, il se prépara à lancer une remarque piquante mais il sentit son humeur virer au rouge. La petite salle poussiéreuse était vide. Les cartons qui la veille étaient remplis de parchemins, étaient au sol, aplatis. Il entra dans la salle et regarda les étagères qui étaient soigneusement rangées, les dossiers semblaient être tous là, classés par ordre alphabétique.

Il tourna sur lui-même, alla même ouvrir la porte du fond qui donnait sur un placard miteux dans lequel des chaines en métal rutilantes étaient rangées avec d'autres instruments du même acabit. Hermione n'était pas là, et elle avait réussi à classer tous les dossiers en seulement deux soirs.

Après une dernière volte sur lui-même, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sorti résolument de la pièce: il n'avait aucune raison de trainer dans un tel endroit. Et alors qu'il hésitait encore sur le seuil de la porte, il entendit des pas approcher. Il y avait plus d'une personne. Puis, des voix raisonnèrent, et il la reconnue. Entre mille, cette voix aiguë et légèrement nasillarde ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Granger.

- ….. Je comprend tout à fait Mlle Granger, mais sachez que mes décisions sont sans appel. A moins que vous me promettiez que jamais plus un incident de ce genre ne se produira.

- Je vous l'assure, professeur Mc Gonagal. Merci, répondit Hermione.

- Cela est exceptionnel, Miss Granger, sachez que je reviens que très rarement sur mes décisions, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'être indulgente avec vous. De plus, vous et Mr Malefoy avez apparemment travaillé sérieusement.

Que venait faire l'ancien directeur dans cette histoire, et de quoi parlaient les deux femmes ?

- Bonsoir Mr Malefoy.

Malefoy, perdu dans ses pensées en avait oublié de se confondre avec la pénombre du fond du couloir.

Il croisa le regard de la Gryffondor, mais ne pu rien y lire.

- Si vous vouliez bien me laisser passer,… demanda la directrice par-dessus ses lunettes.

Sans un mot Malefoy se décala vers l'intérieur de la salle. Hermione passa également devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Sans montrer son agacement grandissant, il observa la directrice qui inspectait les étagères.

- Vous avez bien travaillé. McGonagal sortie sa baguette magique d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcière puis murmura un sort tout en effectuant un grand cercle en direction des étagères. Une lueur bleu sorti du morceau de bois pour ensuite s'évaporer en une multitude de petite paillettes.

- Il s'agissait d'un sort de traçage professeur ? Demanda la gryffondor avec un regard empli d'une lueur d'envie et de respect

- Tout à fait Miss Granger. La directrice se tourna vers les deux étudiants et les sonda de son regard dur. Bien, comme promis Miss Granger, et si vous respectez votre engagement, votre punition est suspendu. Je vous restitue vos privilèges de Préfets-en-Chef. Je suis indulgente pour cette fois, mais sachez qu'à la moindre incartade, je le serai beaucoup moins. Suis-je claire ?

- Parfaitement Professeur, vous avez ma parole qu'aucun incident n'aura lieu.

Hermione vrilla son regard sur le blond Serpentard, qui se contenta de hocher la tête fasse aux yeux inquisiteurs de la directrice.

- Je vous pris donc de retourner à vos dortoirs, je vous exempt de ronde pour ce soir.

Sur ces mots, la directrice s'en alla, non sans un dernier regard glacé vers le Serpentard. Draco était persuadé qu'elle devait se douter qu'il n'y était pour rien pour se rangement spectaculaire. Hermione semblait satisfaite d'elle et dans un soupir de soulagement, elle se laissa tomber sur une des petites chaises en bois dur. Ce détestant de penser cela, il la trouvait belle ainsi: la chemise de son uniforme légèrement sortie de sa jupe, des mèches folles s'échappant d'une tresse faite à la hâte. Le visage de la jeune fille était tiré et détendu à la fois.

- Cela m'écorche de le dire Granger, mais pour une fois tu as su de montrer utile. Draco s'adossa négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte.

La Gryffondor tiqua et tout en restant assise, lui adressa un regard glacial.

- Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu penses. Je n'ai pas fait cela pour toi. Cela dit, si tu avais daigné m'aider, cela m'aurait épargner bien des efforts. A partir de maintenant, tu de m'adresse plus la parole, et si tu t'avises de vouloir me refaire le coup du chantage, je trouverai un moyen de te faire regretter cela de la façon la plus longue et la plus douloureuse qui soit.

La jeune fille avait parlé d'un seul trait, sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère.

- Je n'ai procédé à aucun chantage hier soir lui rappela Draco qui était hors de lui. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi attiré par cette fille et lui en voulait à elle de ce qu'il ressentait.

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent, et elle baissa son regard sur les pierre grise et sales du sol. Puis un éclat semblât naître dans ses pupilles, elle releva alors la tête.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas la force, ni le courage et encore moins l'envie de continuer ce petit jeu. Alors je vais être clair. Ce qui s'est passé hier, comme ce qui s'est passé avant-hier était une erreur.

- Tu mens extrêmement mal Granger. Je suis sur que ton cœur s'emballe à la seule pensée de mon corps.

Hermione se leva, le regard étrangement brillant. Elle s'avança d'un pas dans la direction de Draco.

- Je ne veux pas jouer à ça Draco, sanglota la jeune fille sans pouvoir empecher sa gorge de se serrer.

Le serpentard sursauta à l'utilisation de son prénom.

- C'est dommage _Granger,_ car moi j'aime beaucoup ce petit jeu. Je pense même le prolonger un peu, jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que tu as aimé coucher avec moi, que tu y as même pris du plaisir.

Draco s'était rapproché d'elle, une poignée de centimètres seulement les séparant. La préfète en chef avait ses yeux embués de larmes vrillés aux siens, et Draco n'arrivait pas à déchiffer le message qu'ils voulaient envoyer.

Le serpentard senti comme une pointe dans sa poitrine, et une envie irrésistible de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras naquis. Elle semblait si frêle avec son visage redevenu pale, ses yeux noyés, et un début de menton tremblotant. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand cela était il arrivé ? A quel moment était il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Était-ce réellement cela que l'on ressentait quand on aimait une personne ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments s'épanouir plus avant.

- Ne me demande pas ça, ne me demande pas de dire ça, s'il te plait, si… si je… Hermione se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Elle renifla puis d'une main elle essuya ses larmes.

Draco n'en pouvait plus de voir un tel spectacle. Il se sentait comme « à la croisée des chemins ». S'il craquait maintenant, s'il céder à cette envie de l'enrouler de ses bras pour la protéger, il ne pourrait pas faire machine arrière. Il devait résister, pour son bien, pour leur bien. Il se composa un visage le plus impénétrables.

- Tu devrai avoir honte de toi Granger. Mais dans le fond, je suis même pas surpris. C'est dans le propre des filles de moldus d'être des trainées non ? J'ai presque de la peine pour cet abruti de Weasmoche, s'il savait tu as couché avec moi, je crois qu'il te laisserai tomber. C'Est-ce que tu mériterai. Tu es vraiment la pire Granger.

Sans un regard de plus pour son visage choqué et ravagé par les larmes chaudes et salées, il la laissa la et s'en retourna à son dortoir.

Il ne dormi pas cette nuit là, pas même un assoupissement. Ce fut tout le contraire, les yeux grands ouvert et fixant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, il repensa encore et encore à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il revit le visage d'Hermione, les yeux rouges, la peau blanche, cette image le hanta des heures durant. Mais même s'il se détestait pour ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il venait de lui lancer au visage, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, mais alors pourquoi se sentait il aussi mal. Pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'une dépression était en train de se creuser dans sa cage thoracique ?

Hermione ne sut pas comment elle arriva dans sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était dans son lit, encore habillée, seules ses chaussures l'avaient quitté. Sans même le vouloir, les paroles cinglantes du Serpentard raisonnèrent en elle, en écho au sentiment qu'elle avait d'elle-même depuis deux jours. Une vague de larmes menacèrent de l'assaillirent, et une boule naquis dans sa gorge, l'empêchant même de respirer. Il était encore tôt, et les filles de 7ème année qui partageaient sa chambre dormaient encore. Pour étouffer ses sanglots, elle se mordit le poing et alla prendre une douche.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude venant meurtrir sa peau, elle pu laisser libre court à son chagrin. Son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de pleurer. Elle était déchirée, abattu et complètement perdue. Son amour pour Ron était une évidence, et pourtant à la seule pensée du Serpentard, elle se sentait comme enivrée. Ses mots, l'avaient touchée aussi bien qu'une épée affutée, tranchant dans le vif son esprit déjà partagé. Elle se dégoutait d'elle-même. Comment faire ? Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas le choix: elle devait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, retourner au près de Ron car c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, non ?

Pour une fois, elle attendait le lendemain avec envie. Elle pourrait aller en Australie rejoindre ses parents pour y passer les fêtes de fin d'année, loin de l'école, elle pourrait réfléchir plus sereinement à la situation.

Elle laissa le parfum mimosa de son shampoing apaiser ses nerfs quelques minutes puis, après avoir rincé ses cheveux, elle appliqua un soin que Ginny lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tot. La jeune Weasley avait confectionné cet ongue spécialement pour Hermione, pour « régler ce fichu problème capillaire ». La pate était d'un violet très pale, une odeur de lavande était perceptible. Hermione en pris l'équivalent d'une noisette, l'étala sur ses mains et glissa ensuite ses doigts dans les longues mèches de cheveux trempés. L'odeur était délicieuse et étrangement décontractant.

Il était encore tôt quand elle sortie des douches, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'habilla chaudement, enfila une paire de bottes montantes beiges fourrées. Une fois emmitouflée, elle sortit des dortoirs puis sortit du château. Il avait neigé abondamment dans la nuit et ses pas crissaient. L'air frai pénétra ses poumons et revigora son esprit. A chaque expiration, un nuage brumeux s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, presque apaisée. Le soleil se levait péniblement, mais les quelques rayons donnaient déjà des couleur magnifiques au paysage. La foret était entièrement recouverte d'un manteau neigeux. Le lac noir, ne l'était que de nom, la neige et la glace l'ayant recouvert, les rayons du soleil faisaient apparaître des milliers de scintillements à sa surface, comme une nuée de diamants

Hermione marcha longtemps, repensant encore et encore, mais cela n'était qu'une torture mentale. Elle attendrait d'être rentré chez elle pour mettre au clair ses sentiments. Revoir ses parents lui ferai le plus grand bien.

Les cours de la matinée filèrent sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, l'esprit ailleurs, elle se surpris même par moment à ne pas écouter le professeur. Quand la cloche sonna la fin de matinée, et la fin de sa journée de cours pour elle, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement vite étouffé quand leur professeur d'arythmancie leur annonça qu'ils devaient écrire 45 centimètres de parchemin sur « Théories de l'arythmancie, de son apparition à nos jours, et son application dans le monde magique ».

Hermione alla directement rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle, elle irai déposer ses affaires de cours dans son dortoir après manger. Quand elle fut au niveau des portes de la grande salle, elle ne pu empêcher ses yeux de fouiller la table des Serpentards. Il était là, ses fins cheveux frôlant son front, la tête tournée vers elle, comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle arrive. Ses yeux bleu étaient étincelants et même de si loin, elle pouvait ressentir cette attraction physique que le jeune homme avait sur elle. Ses traits étaient lisses, aucune émotion ne pouvait y être lus. Elle pu seulement remarquer un léger froncement de ses sourcils blonds. Était il toujours en colère contre elle ? Ou bien avait il remarqué son visage fatigué et ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré ? La première hypothèse était sans aucun doute la bonne réponse. Ne pouvant plus tenir se regard, elle flancha la première. Une fois n'était pas coutume.

Hermione était lucide avec elle-même, elle en voulait énormément à Draco, mais son cœur était blessé et elle n'avait pas l'envie ni même le courage d'essuyer un nouveau conflit avec le jeune homme. Elle détourna donc son regard, laissant le Serpentard continuer à la scruter, elle pouvait le sentir l'observer, puis alla s'installer devant une assiette vide à la table des Gryfondor. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore là, le matin ils n'avaient pas cours ils avaient donc surement passé leur temps sur le terrain de Quidditch préparant le match du lendemain après-midi. C'était également un des rares moment ou personne ne pouvait venir les harceler, une fois sur leur balais dans les airs, ils étaient plus libre.

La Préfète-en-Chef fut rejointe par Ginny qui rayonnait, sa chevelure de feu encadrant son visage rougies par le froid.

- Hey, on t a pas ce matin, commença-t-elle sans prélude. La jeune Weasley se servit rapidement une assiette de légumes vapeurs et une bonne dose de purée de pommes de terre en s'installant face à Hermione.

- J'étais parti à la volière envoyer une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir que j'arriverai demain dans la soirée.

Hermione n'aimait pas mentir, mais si sa jeune amie avait su la vérité, elle l'aurait interrogé jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le morceau. Ginny était redoutable .

- A oui, au fait, tes parents ont décidé de rester en Australie finalement ? La rouquine s'empressa de manger une bouchée de purée.

- Oui. Mais dis moi, comment ça se passe avec Harry ? Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux.

Le malaise de la rupture avait duré quelques mois après qu'Harry est mis fin au cauchemar de Voldemort. Ginny lui en avait voulu de la quitter avant qu'ils partent tous les 3 à la poursuite des Horcruxes, elle pouvait être extrêmement rancunière.

- Oui, tu comprends, c'est celui que j'aime Hermione. Je veux dire, à pars Harry, il n'y a personne d'autre. Quand il m'a laissé, je savais bien que s'était pour mon bien et tout ça, mais j'ai étais vexée, surtout que toi tu partais avec lui.

Ginny et Hermione avaient eu une longue conversation dans le train pour venir à Poudlards, notamment sur la jalousie qu'avait éprouvé Ginny envers Hermione. La jeune Weasley pensait que peut être, Harry pouvait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour la brillante sorcière. Hermione l'avait naturellement rassuré, et le fait est qu'elle sortait plus ou moins avec Ron (enfin, plutôt moins que plus, mais elle ne lui avait pas révélé ce détail).

Hermione sourit à la réponse de son amie, et se résigna à manger sans ses compères. Quand Harry et Ron étaient lancés sur du Quidditch, ils en perdait le notion du temps, et le fait qu'ils soient connus par l'ensemble du monde sorcier comme des sauveurs, ne changeait rien à leur comportement.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, le Trio d'Or était connus et adulé de tous. Les garçons et elle-même étaient régulièrement sollicités pour des interviews, des séances d'autographes et photos.

Ils avaient tous les 3 reçu une distinction spéciale pour services rendus au monde magique, ainsi qu'une somme d'argent assez conséquente. Un livre sur leur histoire était également en projet. La vie à l'école et en dehors n'était plus la même, et Hermione comprenait un peu mieux le sentiment de ras-le-bol provoqué par la célébrité que pouvait ressentir Harry celui-qui-à-survécu, ou quand tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'élu… Cela dit, Hermione était la mieux loti des 3, peut être étais-ce du à son caractère, elle n'en savait rien, mais les garçons avaient bien plus de « fans incontrôlables » qu'elle, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

- Hermione ? Ouhou ! L'interpella Ginny.

- Heu, Oui ? Excuses-moi, je repensai à Voldemort, heureusement que l'euphorie générale à finit par passer, un peu plus et je finissais à Sainte Mangouste.

Ginny rigola, puis devant aller en cours, elle la salua et quitta la table en emportant un morceau de tarte.

Hermione n'avait pas spécialement faim, son estomac toujours serré ne voulait rien savoir et refusait obstinément de faire son boulot. Elle prit néanmoins un morceau de pain et une pomme qu'elle mit dans son sac de cours, elle aurait surement faim plus tard.

Résistant à l'envie puissante de regarder vers la table des Serpentards, elle sortit en gardant le visage résolument fixé vers un point à l'horizon.

Hermione profita d'avoir son sac de cours sur elle pour aller à la volière, envoyer un message à ses parents, pour de vrai cette fois. Quand cela fut fait, elle rentra à son dortoir qui était désert. Elle profita de son après-midi de libre pour faire les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire, puis elle répondit aux lettres d'admirateurs qu'elle avait reçu pendant la semaine. Il y en avait par dizaine, mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Elle tenta de son mieux de se concentrer sur sa tache, mais cela n'était guerre chose aisée. Régulièrement, un mot, une phrase, un objet lui faisait penser à Draco, à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Après s'être mise à pleureur pour la 3ème fois pour avoir trahit Ron, elle envisagea une solution radicale, mais elle devait d'abord être sure d'elle.

Elle aimait Ron, elle en était aussi sure que le soleil se lève chaque matin pour se coucher chaque soir. Mais elle aimait aussi Draco, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée. Cette situation était sans issues. Elle devait faire un choix, pour être avant toute chose, honnête avec elle-même.

Hermione savait que Draco ne l'aimait pas, ceci était une évidence. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils avaient couché ensemble, ils étaient tous les deux consentants, et là était le noyau du problème. Hermione avait des sentiments pour le jeune Malefoy, depuis plusieurs années, elle était la première à ne pas comprendre la raison de cet amour aussi ridicule qu'impossible. Elle avait tenté de l'oublier, mais dès qu'elle le croisait, qu'elle sentait son parfum, qu'elle entendait sa voix, son cœur se mettait à galoper dans sa poitrine. Du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle avait tout de même mit de côté ses sentiments, et l'année passée à chasser les Horcruxes avait permit de se rendre compte que Ron était extrêmement important pour elle et elle avait assimilé cela à de l'amour, elle avait alors oublié Draco.

Mais voilà, elle l'avait revu, quand elle était revenu à l'école pour obtenir ses ASPICS lui aussi était là, et alors, tout avait recommencé. Ron et Harry étaient souvent absents, car ils étaient régulièrement sollicités par la presse, et bien qu'elle aussi fut demandé, elle refusait les interviews. Peu à peu, Ron et elle s'étaient un peu éloigné, mais elle savait que Ron l'aimait, il lui avait dit, plusieurs fois. Depuis la bataille finale, ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés. Elle avait passé l'été à retrouver la trace de ses parents et depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, les occasions d'être seule avec lui étaient rares.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et observa le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Draco, ce désir,… c'était enivrant. Elle n'avait plus eu conscience d'elle-même, son corps se mouvant sans qu'elle puisse le commander. Telle une possédée. Ce frisson, ce désir profond, elle ne le ressentait que lorsqu'elle voyait Draco. Mais quelque chose d'autre était impossible, ils avaient couché ensemble et c'était tout, fin de l'histoire. Draco avait eu des mots tranchants, et pourtant vrais. Elle avait trompé Ron, elle n'était pas une fille bien, et elle se détestait pour cela.

Hermione poussa un cri et se mit à frapper son matelas de ses poings, elle tournait en rond ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de ressasser les mêmes pensées, les mêmes souvenirs depuis trois jours !

Elle n'avait plus d'autres solutions, c'était lâche, mais elle devait le faire, ou alors elle finirait par se frapper la têtes contre les murs. Elle allait confectionner une potion d'oublis, les vacances de Noël lui laisserait le temps pour la préparer convenablement et revenir à la rentrée sans le moindre souvenir de ses ébats avec Draco. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, la peur était tenace, une potion d'oubli pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles.

- Je dois le faire ! S'encouragea-t-elle en attrapant son « Livre de potions pour sorciers confirmés ».

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, son livre de potions sur les genoux, en train de noircir un parchemin d'indications, elle sursauta quand une fille de 7ème année débarqua dans le dortoir. Se rendant soudain compte de l'heure, elle décida que, pour une fois, elle irai passer la nuit dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef, qui était juste à côté de la fameuse salle de bain aux 300 robinets.

Elle rassembla rapidement de quoi se vêtir le lendemain, son sac de cours et des affaires de toilettes. Sur le chemin elle croisa Ginny et Lavande qui étaient en grade conversation, à l'approche de la jeune fille elles céssèrent de parler pour fixer Hermione.

- Tu t'en va Hermi ? Demanda Lavande d'une voix mielleuse qui irritait par-dessus tout Hermione.

- J'ai du boulot à faire, je vais dormir à l'alcôve.

Ginny et Lavande se regardèrent de manière entendue. Hermione ne savait pas de quoi les deux filles parlaient précédemment, mais elle avait la nette impression qu'elle en faisait partie.

- Que ce passe t il ? Ne put elle s'empecher de demander.

- Et bien, depuis quelques jours tu es étrange, je sais pas, on te voit plus, et voilà que tu pars dans ta chambre de prefèts.. Attends, tu,.. Tu,. Heu, Ron vient avec toi ? Demanda Ginny les yeux grands comme des sous-coupes.

Lavande poussa un cri outragé.

- Mais non, ou tu es parti cherche ça. J'ai du travail à faire, et je risque de rester éveiller très tard, déplus, j'ai ma ronde à faire, donc aller dans l'alcove Est-ce qui me semblait le plus pratique. En plus, je n'y ai encore jamais mis les pieds, il serait temps que j'aille voir à quoi cela ressemble.

Sans même attendre qu'elles ne lui réponde, Hermione se pressa de sortir. Heureusement qu'elle avait croisé les filles, sinon, elle en aurait oublié de faire sa ronde. Elle alla rapidement au second étage, la chambre se situait derrière un tableau représentant une licorne allongée dans de l'herbe, au bord d'un lac. Le couloir était désert, mais à cette époque de l'année, c'était courant, le froid s'engouffrant dans les recoins du château était bien plus décourageant que le fait de peut être tomber sur la chatte de Rusard.

Hermione repéra le tableau, il faisait un bon mètre de haut, elle sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et tapota la toile. La licorne se leva, frotta plusieurs fois un de ses sabots dans l'herbe, puis le cadre s'ouvrit dans un léger « clic » et coulissa vers l'intérieur.

La Gryffondor baissa la tête et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Un petit hall d'accueil l'attendait, contre le mur du fond, un tableau était accroché et représentait un Griffon au coté d'un serpent fièrement dressé. Sur chaque mur latéral, il y avait une porte. La porte de droite était d'un bois sombre avec une poignée en métal argenté, tandis que celle de gauche était d'un bois acajou avec une poignée en métal doré.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, elle ne risquait pas de ce tromper de porte. Elle tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. La pièce dans laquelle elle arriva était magnifique, le sol n'était plus en pierres, mais recouvert d'un parquet chaleureux, les murs étaient dans les tons orangés, des poutres en bois étaient apparentes sur les murs. Il y avait un lustre sur lequel des dizaines de bougies-éternel étaient plantées. Sur la gauche de la pièce, deux marches d'escaliers plus bas, l y avait un large fauteuil ainsi qu'un sofa tout deux en cuir beige et une table basse en bois de cerisier vernie près d'une cheminée. Sur sa droite, légèrement surélevé par une estrade, un bureau lui aussi en bois de cerisier. Vers le fond de la pièce, une unique porte.

La pièce du fond était sa chambre. Un large lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Gryffondor était placé au centre de la pièce contre le mur face à la porte. Au pied du lit était disposé, un coffre en bois assez large pour que l'on puisse s'assoir dessus.

Un placard d'angle était également présent, du côté gauche de la porte. Sur la droite, une porte ouverte donnait sur une petite salle de bain, Hermione pouvait distinguer les montants de la douche.

Emerveillée par tant de luxe, elle déposa ces quelques vêtements sur le coffre, et ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain. Elle retourna ensuite déposer son sac de cours sur le bureau mis à disposition.

Elle ne l'avait pas distingué avant, mais, près de la porte de la chambre, il y avait une grande fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et eu un léger sursaut de plaisir, la vue donnait sur le parc, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le lac et la forêt interdite.

La Gryffondor n'en revenait pas, si elle l'avait su avant, elle aurai emménagé dans cet appartement dès la rentrée en septembre.

Elle entendit ensuite un tapotement, et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Des petits coups furent à nouveau audible. Surprise que quelqu'un vienne la voir ici, elle prit sa baguette en main, prête à faire fuser un sort d'entrave.

Tenant sa baguette de la main droite, elle ouvrit la porte de la main gauche. Quand elle découvrit son invité surprise, elle sentit son sang quitter son visage, et un frisson parcourir son dos en y laissant une pellicule de sueur.


End file.
